1st story Hate U? Or Love U?
by Kwon Soo Jin
Summary: Mamori lari bertempiaran untuk menyelamatkan diri. Dia berada dalam keadaan bahaya kerana di kejar oleh sekumpulan samseng. Siapakah yang akan membantu Mamori?*ignore ajah summary nya,im totally sucks in summary..kita hanya perlu layan isinya sahaja*
1. Chapter 1

Salam semuanya ~.^ aku org baru di sini dan ini fanfic pertama aku..Mohon tunjuk ajar semuanya..Maaf buat kalian! Kerna aku bikin dalam bahasa Malaysia..Kerna gw anak Brunei! Sori banget!!! Ceritanya di mulain sekarang…

Disclaimer:Dah tentu kmu tahu milik siapa. Kalau punya aku,udah tentu aku skrg sedang bikin eyeshield 21 love story version..benar nggak? Hehehe…

(Malaysian Version)

Summary

Mamori lari bertempiaran seperti di kejar sesuatu. Dia berada dalam keadaan cemas hingga tak tahu ke mana arah tuju yang dia ingin menyelamatkan akhirnya, dia telah di selubungi oleh sekumpulan orang samseng dengan menunggang motosikal. Siapakah yang akan membantu Mamori?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Waktu sekolah,pagi…

Seperti biasa,Mamori akan pergi sekolah dan melakukan perkara yang telah di tetapkan. Dia akan pergi ke bilik kelab dahulu sebelum waktu kelas akan bermula. Alatn bola sepak Amerika untuk berlatih akan di sediakan dahulu. Selepas itu, Mamori ingin kembali ke kelasnya tetapi langkahnya terhenti kerana ada seorang lelaki di hadapannya telah menghalang jalan keluarnya.

"Hiruma,kau tak masuk kelas?"tanya Mamori.

"Berundur,"Hiruma tidak menjawab soalan Mamori tetapi mengarahnya. Mamori tidak dapat menangkap kata-kata Hiruma sehingga Hiruma terpaksa mengulanginya. Mamori menurut. Hiruma pun maju ke hadapan dan terus menuju ke lokernya setelah Mamori memberinya jalan. Dia mengambil beberapa keping kertas lalu di serahnya pada Mamori. Mamori mencapainya lalu di selaknya. "Aku nak kau cari kelemahan yang ada pada Yamato Takeru,"arah Hiruma.

"Yamato Takeru?"tanya Mamori semula kepadanya dengan keningnya berkerut.

"Pemain Teikoku Alexanders. Aku nak kau cari kesemua maklumat yang telah aku tuliskan dalam kertas tu,"jawab Hiruma. Video perlawanan Teikoku Alexanders dengan Shinryuji Naga di serahkannya pada Mamori. Mamori pun mencapainya.

"Tapi … bukankah sekarang ini perlawanan musim bunga. Mengapa pula perlukan maklumat yang..."kata-kata Mamori terputus apabila Hiruma ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sebab mereka adalah lawan yang tak dapat ditandingi. Aku tak boleh duduk diam walaupun pada masa ini aku masih sibuk mencari maklumat lawan kita yang lain,"jawab Hiruma yang sedang mengeluarkan laptopnya. Mamori masih berdiri di sebelahnya lalu dia teringat yang dia telah lewat masuk kelas. Dia pun tergesa-gesa. Hiruma pula sedang asyik dengan laptopnya yang sememangnya tidak menghiraukan waktu kelasnya. Sebelum Mamori mengaturkan langkahnya semula ,dia berhenti buat seketika dan menoleh perlahan kearah Hiruma.

"Kau tak masuk kelas?"Tanya Mamori. Namun tiada respon dari Hiruma. Mamori pun mengeluh. Tanpa membuang masa,Mamori menutup pintu kelab itu dan segera meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke kelas.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Setelah sampai di kelas,Mamori terus membuka pintu kelasnya dan dia sangat bernasib baik kerana guru kelasnya belum lagi tiba. Dia menghela nafas dan terus menghenyakkan punggungnya ke atas kerusi di tempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan tempat duduk Hiruma.

Tanpa di sedarinya,dia telah melirikkan matanya di tempat duduk Hiruma dan teringatkan waktu kelas petang. Pada masa itu,dia belum menyertai kelab bola sepak Amerika.

~*~Flashback~*~

Waktu itu,Mamori mengemaskan barang-barangnya dan pada masa yang sama ,Hiruma menuju ke kelas ingin mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal. Mamori terus menuju ke muka pintu setelah selesai mengemas manakala Hiruma pula baru tiba di depan pintu. Hiruma dan Mamori memegang ganggang pintu itu pada waktu yang sama. Tiba-tiba,Mamori merasakan pandangannya kabur dan kepalanya pula berasa sangat sakit lalu jatuh pengsan. Hiruma pula terkejut apabila melihat seorang gadis baring di atas lantai setelah membuka daun pintu itu. Tetapi,perasaannya masih lagi boleh bertenang ketika dalam situasi itu.

"Hoi,kau baring sini buat apa?! Kalau nak tidur pun tunggulah sampai rumah!" Tetapi tidak ada apa-apa respon yang di berikan. Hiruma mula rasa cemas lalu mendekati gadis itu dan ingin cuba membanguninya tetapi dia terus merubah fikirannya dan memutuskan untuk menghantarnya ke bilik rehat.

Di bilik rehat….

Mamori separuh sedar. Dia cuba membukakan matanya yang masih lelap. Pada mulanya,pandangannya agak kabur dan kini semakin jelas lalu cuba membanguni dirinya dengan sedaya upaya dari katil tetapi sakit kepalanya seperti tidak mengizinkannya untuk meninggalkan tempat. Dia pun bercadang untuk duduk dan rehat buat seketika sehingga sakit kepalanya rasa sedikit sembuh.

"Kau dah bangun?"

Mamori pantas menoleh kearah suara itu. "Oh,cikgu rupanya.."

"Maaflah jika cikgu mengejutkan kau tadi,"ucapnya.*nggak perlu di jelaskan sapa penting cewek,kalo lelaki nggak selamat.*

Mamori tidak kisah mengenai itu dan di biarkannya cikgu itu masuk untuk berbual sekejap.

"Dah berapa lama kau demam?"Tanya cikgu itu setelah membancuh dua cawan kopi. Dia menghulurkan segelas cawan kopi pada Mamori lalu Mamori mencapainya sebelum menjawab soalan yang telah di ajukan padanya.

"Dah lima hari,cikgu"jawab Mamori dengan sopan sebelum menghirup sedikit kopi yang panas itu.

"Lima hari? Lama tu..Kau ada makan ubat ke?"tanyanya lagi yang juga baru menghirup kopi itu.

"Sudah,tapi aku tak tahu mengapa ia menjadi lebih teruk lagi,"jelas Mamori kerana tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

"Agaik-agaknya,ubat tu dah mansuh,"jelas cikgu pun berfikir begitu.

"Cikgu?"tanya Mamori.

"Hm?"Cikgunya membalas panggilan Mamori setelah menghirup habis segelas cawan kopi itu.

"Siapa yang bawa aku ke sini?"tanya Mamori dengan perasaan ingin tahu. Mamori berasa sangat berterima kasih terhadap orang yang telah membantunya lalu dia menghirup kopinya sementara menunggu gurunya memberi jawapan.

"Yoichi,"jawab cikgunya ringkas dan Mamori pula terkejut mendengar nama itu sehingga tersembur keluar kopi yang masih ada di dalam mulutnya sebentar tadi.

"Be..Betul ke?"tanya Mamori sekali lagi. Mamori meyakinkan dirinya bahawa tersalah dengar. Tetapi cikgunya tetap memberikan jawapan yang sama. "Aku rasa mungkin cikgu salah orang kot,"beritahu Mamori yang inginkan kepastian.

"Cikgu yakinlah itu memang dia. Siapa yang tak kenal dia. Dia bagaikan raja kat sekolah ni sampai pengetua tu pun tak berani nak menolak segala permintaannya,"jelasnya. "Lagipun,dia sendiri yang memanggil cikgu untuk melihat keadaan kau. Selepas aku beritahu yang kau cuma pengsan,dia pun terus pergi,"tambahnya lagi. "Cikgu tahu kau selama ini beranggapan buruk terhadapnya. Walaupun dia kelihatan liar pada luarannya,tetapi siapa tahu dirinya yang sebenarnya. Kita harus menilik hati seseorang sebelum mengata sesuatu yang buruk mengenainya. "

Mamori hanya diam. Tiada satu patah perkataan pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Mamori mengaku dia membenci Hiruma selama ini dan itulah sebabnya dia menyertai dan menjadi ahli Komiti Disiplin untuk menghentikan segala perbuatan buruknya.

~*~End Of Flashback~*~

Lamunan Mamori terhenti sebaik sahaja terdengar ucapan selamat pagi oleh rakan sekelasnya kepada cikgu yang baru sahaja tiba.

To Be Continue..

Maaf kalo ada kesalahan,mistype atau apa2 ajah.. Thanx 2 the readers and mohon reviewnya.. ~PEACE~


	2. Chapter 2

Hi,semuanya!! Aq kembali lagi! Thnx kepada para pembaca dan juga yang telah mereviewnya.. Di bawah adalah balasan review kmu.. Cari nma kamu kalian:

The devil: Yah,,bahasanya emang aneh kerna bnyk yg jauh berbeda..Itu udah nasib deh aku bikin bhsa melayu .. O.o Cuba klo aq bikin dlm bahasa melayu Brunei,,itu lebih jauh beberapa kilometer jaraknya dari bahasa Indonesia dan juga Malaysia..ehe..anyway,thnx 4 greeting and aq akn tetap berada di fandom eyeshield krna HiruMamo adalah pairing yg pling gw minat! ^.^. thnx yah 4 review..btw,aq nggak merasa tersinggung sebalknya aq penuh semangat! Aku mengerti kmu nggak bermaksud begitu n aku akn usahain utk update dgn lebih cepet! Ganbatte! Aku harus berusaha! salam knal.

HanaLala:Nggak perlu ngomong2 inggris deh..Honestly, I'm not really good in English too..ehe..^.^" inggris q lebih buruk dari bhsa Indonesia jadi nya,nulis ajah bhsa km,,aq mengerti kok..klo aq dpt menguasai bhsa Inggris,,aku pasti ngepostnya di bhsa Inggris..nggak usah rebut di sini..ya,nggak? Ehe..anyway,,thnx 4 support! Lam knal!

Zer0centimeter:Hye! Salam knal. Binggung yah? Klo binggung bisa nanya ajah,,aku bias jelasin sedikit di bhgian yg km kurang mengerti.. emm..*berfikir* aq akn pertimbangkan utk memakai bhsa Indon..tpi klo aq pake,,nggak 100% perfect tuh!..kmu juga harus belajar bhsa Malaysia.. terus nonton UpinIpin,,ceritanya bnyk memberi pengajaran tuh*tiba2 ajah aku yg ngajarin kmu* btw,,thnx 4 review,,aq mengerti maksudnya,,nggak usah risau..ehe..slm knal!

'girl:Ini lagih seorang temen pake bhsa inggris..jejari q bisa jadi batu klo ngetik bhsa inggris..thnx 4 greetind=gs and review! Don't worry,anywords u don't understand,,don't malu2 kucing utk bertnya..i will try 2 xplain it and make u mengerti,oke? Thnx utk puji2annya! Here's the update! Lam knal btw im Soo Jin.. Lala Lolli awas jangan tertabrak trolley yah!

Tsuichi Yukiko:Slm knal! Kurang mengerti,,jangan malu bertanya,nanti sesat jalan..ehe.. klo ada rezek,,aq bikin bhg yg lain menggunukan bhsa indon..thnx 4 review,,Ini Dia updatenya.

"Black Rose"Cyne_Chan:Ini seorang lagi bikin keringat di mukaku menetes nih..*Rujuk dictionary sblum ngotak-ngatik* Hye! My name is*tuut~*(kok taliannya terputus?) juz call me Soo Jin Yes,im Bruneian. U can ask me if theres any words u don't understand*ngapain aq pake bhsa Inggris trus??* klo binggung bisa brtanya,yah..trimas utk sokongannya. Ini updatenya..btw,im girl..trus support,yah! lam knal!

Kanna_Seuji:Iya,emang aneh krna hanya aq seorang aja author Brunei di sini..T.T..bhsa Indon ku nggak seberapa deh,,Inggris ku juga lebih buruk..Aku hrus brusaha nih..btw,thnx 4 support..nggak apa2 klo trlalu menuntut..ada hasilnya juga..Hidup HiruMamo!*emangnya manusia yg udh mati??*

Oalala:Its okey……………….*sngaja meletakkan noktah panjang krna sedang berfikir* Its okey

………

(Baru aja ugh di tulis,,kok ngulangi lagi??)thnx 4 review,,at least u read..walaupun hanya sedikit,,aku kisah..ehe :) nice 2 know u ..sikap jujur amalan mulia!

HirumaYouriLoveJumonji:Wah!! Bgus km bisa ngerti! Huhu T.T..thnx yah utk reviewnya..ini updatenya n thnx 4 support! Lam knal! klo ngerti sedikit aja juga nggak apa2 kok.. YAAA~HAAA!!!!!!*Kok,panjang banget sih??*

Yoshikitty29:Hi juga! Yah,saya author baru. Btw,gimana caranya pake google utk translate bahsanya?? Anyway,thnx 4 support yah n promosinya skali!!*walaupun nggak tau gimana caranya*

Mahkluk Nista:Hi! Sori klo km kurang ngerti..Btw,thnx 4 support yah! N aq akn berusaha utk bljr km supaya bisa ngepost dlm bahasa Indonesia..:)

RisaLoveHiru:Salam! Yah, itu aq..btw,cerita Upin&Ipin juga jarang di tayangi di sini*layan aja soalannya..ehe*aku slalu nonton bila di tayangi..Yah,bhsa Indonesia memang beda n aq akn coba utk blajar bhsa Indonesia demi para readers yg ku hormati smua! Thnx 4 support!

2586462-Akari chan-:Korek tuh, tapi ejaannya ada tertambah taip tuh.. Assalamualaikum. Gitu aja. Hehe.. thanx nasihatnya.. aq akan tetap di fandom inih.. :-)

Almightyhero:Thanx udah suka! :D

Karin-Mikkadhira aoi -: Yo,Karin!!!!!!!!!!! Ini semua nasihat lo.. thanx udah memberi sokongan.. kalo nggak, mungkin sampe bila2 aq nggak pernah ngepost nya. :D

Phia:Thanx utk itu yah.. aq akn cuba memperbaiki kesalahannya. Sebenarnya bhsa yg gw pake bhsa Malaysia. Klo bhsa Brunei jauh lebih berbeda dri bhsa malaysia. Btw,thnx 4 greetings!!!

Youichi Nanase: Yah, aq masih knal km. Tapi dari FB aja.. aha. XD terima kasih krna snggup menunggu.. ini updatenya..

Jom kita trus ke ceritanya!!*Layan aja*

Summary

Mamori lari bertempiaran untuk menyelamatkan diri. Dia berada dalam keadaan bahaya kerana di kejar oleh sekumpulan bertempiaran untuk menyelamatkan diri. Dia berada dalam keadaan bahaya kerana di kejar oleh sekumpulan samseng. Siapakah yang akan membantu Mamori?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tamat waktu sekolah, semua orang bergegas untuk balik ke rumah. Mamori pula masih lagi berada di bilik kelas dan belum terfikir untuk mengemaskan barangnya. Dia masih lagi duduk seperti memikirkan sesuatu tetapi dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang bermain di fikirannya.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Mamori terus berkemas dengan rasa malas tetapi fikirannya tetap kusut dan apabila di fikirkan semula, Mamori merasakan dirinya seperti orang gila yang sedan memikirkan benda kosong.

"Apa yang terjadi pada aku ni? Mamori,beri perhatian di hadapan. Jangan berfikir kosong!" omelnya sendiri sambil berkali-kali memukul lembut di kepalanya.

Hiruma yang baru keluar dari ruang kelab berasa hairan dengan kelakuan Mamori dan terus memanggilnya,

"Pengurus sial!"

Panggilan suara itu telah memecahkan kesunyian buat seketika di kawasan itu dan telah membuatkan Mamori hampir melompat kerana terkejut. Mamori pantas memaling ke arah suara itu, dia berasa hairan Hiruma berada di situ. Tambahan lagi dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya, Mamori langsung tidak menyedari bahwa dia sudah tiba di tempat yang ingin di tujuinya iaitu kelab Bolasepak Amerika. Mamori memandang Hiruma dengan penuh hairan.

"Apa benda yang buat kau jadi macam ni?" Hiruma mula memasang muka cemberut kerana berasa hairan dengan kelakuan Mamori.

"Tak-"

"Adakah kau sudah menjadi orang gila bercakap seorang diri sambil memukul kepala sendiri?"tanya Hiruma yang langsung memotong kata-kata Mamori.

Mamori terkejut apabila Hiruma menanyakan dia soalan begitu. Rupa-rupanya perbuatan aku tadi telah di perhatikan Hiruma! kata Mamori dalam hati. Mamori menoleh semula ke arah Hiruma setelah melarikan pandangan darinya sebab malu dan Hiruma kelihatan seperti masih menunggu jawapan.

"Em.. Sebenarnya aku tadi.. Aku.." Mamori masih berfikir mencari jawapan. "Oh ya! Kenapa kau masih berada di sini? Bukankah kau sepatutnya dah balik? Lagipun,kau sendirikan mengensel latihan hari ini?" soal Mamori bertalu-talu dengan sengaja tanpa menjawab persoalan Hiruma sebentar tadi.

"Hish, sejak bila pula kau jadi lembab macam ni,pengurus sial! Dah tentulah ada kerja yang nak di kerjakan! Kau ingat aku ni nak goyang kaki je tanpa buat apa-apa." Jawab Hiruma sambil mendengus. Mamori hanya sekadar mengangguk faham. "Kau dah nak balik?" tanya Hiruma pada Mamori.

"Belum lagi.. Sebab aku nak bersihkan bilik dahulu lepas tu baru balik," jawab Mamori.

"Itu saja?" tanya Hiruma lagi hanya sekadar untuk memastikanya.

"Ya... Kenapa?" tanya Mamori bernada sedikit hairan.

"Sebab aku ada sedikit kerja nak di berikan," jelas Hiruma.

Mamori mengangguk setuju walaupun pada mulanya dia berfikir untuk mengatakan tidak.

Alis Hiruma terangkat. Dia hairan hari ini tiada kedengaran suara rungutannya. Selalunya Mamori akan merungut setiap kali di berikan kerja. Mungkin 'angin'nya baik hari ini,batin Hiruma.

Mamori menyedari riak wajah Hiruma bertukar lalu berniat untuk bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Tak ada apa-apa," jawabnya singkat. "Mak ayah kau tak kisah kalau kau pulang lewat?" Hiruma kembali bertanya.

"Tak mengapa. Papa dan mama berada di luar daerah hari ni sebab ada urusan lain," jelas Mamori.

Hiruma mengangguk setelah Mamori mengabiskan kata-katanya dan terus melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruang kelab. Mamori juga masuk mengikuti Hiruma dari belakang.

***

Di ruang kelab..

Ruang kelab itu hanya kedengaran bunyi papan kekunci yang di taip dan kertas yang di selak. Mamori berhenti menyapu seketika. Dia memandang keadaan sekeliling ruang kelab yang kecil dan masih bersih itu sebab petang tadi Hiruma tidak mengadakan sebarang latihan. Tidak terlintas di fikirannya untuk bertanya mengapa latihan itu di tiadakan. Malah dia hanya menoleh ke arah Hiruma yang sedang sibuk sekali dengan kertas-kertas dan laptopnya sementara menunggunya mengabiskan kerja membersihnya. Tanpa di sedarinya agak lama dia memandang Hiruma sehingga dia di sedarkan apabila mata mereka bertentangan.

"Apa yang kau pandang-pandang ni?" tanya Hiruma dengan penuh hairan.

"Ta..takde apa-apa," jawab Mamori cepat dengan wajahnya memerah.

"Kalau takde apa-apa, sapu lantai tak guna tu cepat!" dengusnya sambil mengarahkan Mamori. Mamori menahan marah. Kalau di ikutkan hatinya, ingin saja dia melepaskan kemarahannya daripada menahan. Tetapi lebih baik dia berdiam diri daripada mencetus peperangan mereka. Mamori pun kembali dengan kerjanya.

***

Selesai membersih, Mamori menuju ke arah Hiruma dan berdiri di sebelah kanannya menunggu arahan Hiruma.

Hiruma mengangkat mukanya dengan penuh malas,"Apa lagi?" tanya Hiruma pada Mamori.

"Dah selesai," jawab Mamori.

"Duduklah!" Hiruma mempersilakan(?) Mamori untuk duduk.

"Hmph!" cemuh Mamori. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hiruma.

Hiruma mengumpul semula helaian-helaian kertas yang sudah di periksa untuk di serahkan pada Mamori.

"Ambil ni." Hiruma menyerahkan kertas yang penuh dengan coretan strategi dan informasi pihak musuh sementara Mamori ingin mencapai tetapi Hiruma masih menahan kertas tersebut. Mereka sama-sama memegang kertas itu. Mamori berusaha menariknya manakala Hiruma masih menahannya. Mamori melepaskan kertas itu lalu membuang muka dan melipatkan tangannya ke dadanya.

"Kalau rasa-rasanya nak buat aku marah, lebih baik kau berterus-terang je. Aku boleh pergi terus daripada membuang masa di sini," amaran Mamori tanpa memandang Hiruma.

Tiada jawapan dari Hiruma seolah-olah menganggap Mamori sedang bercakap dengan orang lain. Menyedari akan hal itu, Mamori merasa geram lalu dia menoleh pada Hiruma dan ingin melepaskan rasa marahnya tetapi tidak menjadi apabila melihat Hiruma tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari dirinya. Mereka berdua bertentangan mata. Renungan tajam yang di lemparkan oleh Hiruma menyebabkan Mamori sedikit ketakutan.

"A..ada apa?" tanya Mamori cuba memberanikan diri. Hiruma hanya mendiamkan diri. Matanya seolah-olah memberitahunya 'mari sini'. Mamori tidak mematuhinya.

"Aku tidak akan ke sana jika kau ingin mengapa-apakan aku," kata Mamori dengan yakin dan kedua-dua tangannya melindungi dirinya daripada di goda oleh syaitan.

"Aku bukannya seperti yang kau fikirkan, pengurus sial!" bentak Hiruma. "Aku suruh kau ke sini sebab kau tu jauh sangat! Macamana aku nak tunjukkan video-video perlawanan mereka!" tambahnya lagi.

"Ah.. Ma.. Maaf," kata Mamori sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutup mukanya yang merah kerana malu.

"Yang kau masih duduk-duduk di sana tu buat apa? Cepat ke sini!" arah Hiruma.

Mamori cuma mengeluh. Dia hanya menuruti kata-kata Hiruma. Mamori membawa kerusinya untuk di pindahkan ke sebelah Hiruma.

"Entah-entah, creampuff tu yang buat fikiran kau macam ni," sanggah Hiruma dengan santai.

"Ini takde kena-mengena dengan tu lah!" marah Mamori sambil mencekak pinggang.

"Hah?" tanya Hiruma berpura-pura tidak dengar dengan meniru gaya adik-beradik Ha-Ha*ditembak Hiruma*

Mamori menghelakan nafas. Mamori sudah letih dengan karenahnya. Setiap kali pergaduhan berlaku, mesti Hiruma tak mahu kalah. Sedikit pun tak pernah menunjukkan rasa belas kasihan pada lawannya walaupun dengan sahabat handai. Mamori ingin menduduki dirinya tetapi terhenti sejenak apabila Hiruma menarik kerusinya untuk mendekatkan lagi jarak mereka.

"Kenapa tak duduk?" tanya Hiruma setelah menyedari Mamori masih lagi berdiri. "Fikiran kau ke situ lagi? Dah sememangnya creampuff meracuni fikiran kau," tambah Hiruma tanpa menghiraukan perasaan orang lain.

"Kan aku dah kata ini takde kena-mengena dengan itu!" sanggah Mamori. Hiruma tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Mamori sebaliknya menyerahkan kertas itu. Mamori mencapainya lalu duduk. Entah mengapa Mamori rasa kaku. Mamori menyangkakan ianya berkemungkinan tempat duduknya. 'Selama ini aku tak pernah duduk berdekatan dengannya. Tapi ini dah melampau! Kenapa pula terlalu dekat!' teriak batin Mamori. Mamori cuba memberi perhatian pada kertas itu tetapi sebaliknya. Tanpa sedar, dia memerhatikan wajah Hiruma yang penuh khusyuk dgn laptopnya.

Wajah Hiruma kelihatan serius ketika itu. Mamori tidak menyedari bahwa dirinya sedang asyik menatapnya sehingga dia di sedari apabila mata mereka bertentangan. Mamori pantas melarikan anak matannya ke arah lain dengan mukanya yang bertukar menjadi merah.

"Apa?" tanya Hiruma ringkas.

Mamori hanya mengeleng-gelengkan.

"Ada masalah dengan aku?"

Mamori tetap mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memberi maksud 'takde apa-apa'.

Hiruma mendengus dan kembali dengan kerjanya. Begitu juga dengan Mamori dengan cubaan untuk konsentrasi ke kertas itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

To Be Continue..

Mohon review yah.. aq hrp cerita q yg jelek inih di sukai ramai.. aha! Btw, ada pengumuman penting. Mulai chapter selanjutnya aq bakal ngepost cerita ke bhsa Indonesia.. suka nggak,anak2 sekalian?!*di hajar* kalo stuju, bilan nggak.. kalo nggak,bilang stuju(?) tapi nggak berapa lancar dlm bhsany itu.. mohon maaf dan tunjuk ajar sekalian utk chapter yg selanjutnya.


End file.
